Reid's Realization
by Emilysheldonsif
Summary: *in the future, about 10 years* Reid has a 10 year old daughter named Juliet, when Juliet gets kidnapped and Reid's team is on the case, how will he deal with the possibility of her death?
1. Chapter 1

Reid's Realization Chapter 1

Spencer Reid had always thought that he would never have a family. Often thoughts of love had crossed his mind. He never realized that he loved his team member, Ashley Seaver, until she left the BAU. He found her and proposed. She said yes. A few years later, and the 30 year old man was 40, and he had a small joy in his life, that had grown. A young beautiful 10 year old girl. Her father's eyes, her mother's hair, her father's intelligence,her mother's athleticism, her father's height, and her mother's beauty. Once and a while, Spencer would stand in his daughter's bedroom doorway and watch as she slept for a few minutes, vowing to never leave, like his father had.

This night, something was different. Spencer had just come home from a case full of child murders. He wanted to go home and pull his daughter into his arms and tell her he loved her, he wanted to read her a book from the 15th century, while she sat on his lap, snow gently falling outside. But, when he got home, Ashley and Juliet (his daughter) weren't there. After the case Reid was worried. He pulled his gun as he heard sobbing from the kitchen. It sounded like Ashley, but Spencer couldn't be sure. He walked in and found the blonde woman, sobbing at the kitchen table, a blood splattered copy of Juliet's favorite book in her hand.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" Reid asked his wife.

"They took Juliet!" Ashley sobbed.  
"who did what!?" Spencer asked.  
"they took her...you were gone, you didn't see the news." Ashley continued to sob.  
Spencer opened his mouth to speak, as his phome rang.  
"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone, taking his wife's hand in his free hand.  
"Reid, we need you to come in." Hotch's stern voice said from the other end of the line.  
"Hotch...someone kidnapped my daughter." Reid replied.  
"I know Reid, this is related to that." Hotch said.  
Spencer's heart raced, he delt with serial killers and the ocasional child abudction. His wife told him it was on the news, Spencer was worried.  
"...alright." he said, hanging up and turning to his wife. "Ashley, I have to go into work, we're going to get Juliet back." he stated, bending down to kiss Ashely before turning down the hall and to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's Realization Chapter 2  
by: Emily Powers

Reid hurried out to his car and climbed into the SUV. He put the keys in the admission and turned them, revving the engine to life. He put his foot on the gas and steered the SUV to the BAU Office, about 10 minutes away. He parked and took the keys out, he sprinted into the building. His brown hair moving up and down as he ran. He walked into the building and to the confrence room where his team mates were sitting at the table. He sat down and Darek Morgan patted his back.  
"I'm sorry man." he said.

Reid nodded, he didn't know what Morgan was sorry about, Juliet was alive right?  
"A few weeks ago, a body was found." J.J said. "Young girl, blonde, tall, athleatic, about 2 days later, another was found, a young boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and athleatic. Both had ligature marks on their wrists. Then this was found a few hours ago." she said, pressing a button so the picture changed. It was a blonde girl, who looked about 10. She was tall and athleatic looking. Her lifeless face still wore a smile, like it had been posed that way, then forced to stay like that. Her lips were separated just enough to see orange and pink braces. Reid's stomach dropped. This was Juliet.

"All three victims had their throats slit, and their faces were smiling, belived to be botox, each of the children had a number cut into their wrists, 1,2, and 3. Each also had a name craved into their other wrist, the first victim's said Keegan, the second's said, Tyler, and the third's said, Juliet." J.J continued to say.  
Reid stared at the picture in horror. The man who had a very strong stomach felt sick to his stomach, he felt like crying in the corner. He wanted to go home, and have Juliet there, asleep on the couch, waiting for him to come home, he wanted to pick the young girl up and carry her to her room, tuck her under the purple quilt and drape the handmade flower blanket that Ashley mad over her. He let out a whimper. The team looked at him.  
"my daughter was kidnapped, she's tall, blonde, and athleatic...her name is Juliet.." Reid said.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid's Realization Chapter 3  
by: Emily Powers

"Oh my gosh!" Penelope Garcia said. "One of my little ducklings, little ducking.." she gasped.  
"Spence, I'm so sorry." J.J said.  
"I'm sorry Reid." Emily Prentiss said.  
"Wait, we still don't know if that's Juliet. The boy's name was Keegan Larson, the first girl's name was Elizabeth Fhurman, so it may be the name of the next victim." Rossi said.  
"That was her face, I refuse to believe it, but it was her." Reid stated.  
"Can we finish the profile so we can get on with the case?" Hotch spoke up. J.J nodded and got on with the profile.

Juliet Reid sat in a dark room. Her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't tell much about her sorroundings, but she feels comfort in knowing there is a ground beneath her. Her mouth hurt, her braces too tight. Her wrists hurt too, somthing wet was tricking down her hands. If there was a light she could see what it was, but there was no light. Juliet loathed the dark, it scared her, it made her feel alone. Normally when it got too dark, she would sit next to the fireplace and read a book, or play with her dolls. She couldn't do that here, she just had to stick it out until she could have some light. The little girl sat there. It got darker and darker. She began to sob.  
"Mommy...Daddy?" the girl asked. "DADDY! THE SERIAL KILLERS GOING TO GET ME DADDY!" she yelled.  
She cried harder when there was no reply. She kept yelling for a few hours and tried herself out, she drifted off to sleep.  
When she awoke, the sun shone in from a window. It illuminated the room. Juliet could look at her wrist now. She lifted it to look at it. Her hand was covered in red, blood, she guessed. On her wrist, a "4" was craved. She looked at her other wrist, the name "Bobby" was carved into it. The little girl wiped the blood from her hands on her pants legs.  
"daddy?" she asked.

The next morning, Reid set out to work. He knew that what they had established about the cases last night would help find his daughter, if she really was alive. The team deducted that the UnSub, most likely a white male, lost his child, most likely blonde with blue eyes. This is most likely the stresser that pushed him to kill. Reid


	4. Chapter 4

Reid's Realization  
By: Emily Powers

/Woah, I realized that I don't like Seaver and Reid as a couple...I'm rewriting that..I think it's going to be Prentiss and Reid...I dunno, anyway...without further-a-do, Chapter 4

Reid had more troubles sleeping that before. He found himself in Juliet's bedroom quite often. He always told himself that having kids was a bad idea, and now, he was positive it had been a good idea. Sure the birth of his child had given him a joy he had never felt before, but somthing in his gut told him somthing bad was going to happen before she was very old. At the age of 6, Juliet witnessed her father get shot. He survived, thankfully, but Reid feared what the sight did to his daughter.  
He went to work, yet again, he was told he didn't have to work the case, but he felt that he needed to. A few more days, and a body would show up, and if the order was correct, Juliet was next to die. Reid had closed in on a geographic area. It took him longer than it normally would have, and he said less statistics than normal, but he workednonethe less. Reid also complied a list of people who Juliet had contact with, which was her teachers, other student's parents, and voulnteers at her school.  
The profile grew, and grew. A day passed, and the profile was ready to be given.  
"This UnSub will have recently lost a child, blonde haired and blue eyed, possibly twins with blonde hair and blue eyes, it's hard to say if it was a boy or a girl, or both. This man will have put himself in the investgation, or will have been following it very closely. This man will also work around children, he knows the children that he's kidnapping and killing. He is also a figure they trust, becuase all except for one child had been taken on their way home from school. If you have any leads, please call our tip hotline." J.J said into the microphone. Reid bit his lip, it was his turn to say what he had to say, to humanize Juliet, try to convince the man to give her back. Reid stepped up to the podium.  
"I remember, Juliet's birthday about a week ago. She turned 10, and the one thing she asked for was a copy of The Fisher King, I felt bad, because I refused to get it for her. So I went out a bought her the entire Percy Jackson and The Olympians boxed set. She finished them all in 4 hours, and the 5th was her favorite, and she read it over and over again. We took a family trip to England, and went to Baker Street, to see where her favorite detective was inspired by. Then in the hotel room she curled up in a ball between her mother and me, and we picked apart the inaccurate information in the Indiana Jones movies." Reid swollowed. "I'd appreciate if you gave her back to me." he was tempted to list all the problems Juliet had, and say how she needed her medicine every day, otherwise she could have an allegry attack and die, but he didn't.  
His teammates clapped him on the back as he walked out.

Juliet sat in the room. She was hungry, she wanted food. A man came to the door of the room and opened it. Juliet's heart raced, the man grabbed her arm and dragged her down the concrete floor, scraping her legs. She did the only thing she could do, she clamped her teeth down on his wrist.  
The man muttered a few cuss words, and continuted to drag her to another room. Once in the other room, he pushed the girl onto the floor completly and took a knife and cut at her wrist, making the "4" deeper, along with the name "Emma". Blood flowed out of her wrists, making her a bit dizzy. The man smiled and the pain visible on the girl's face, and moved his knife to her face, slashing across her forehead,nose, and cheek, it was a perfect professonal cut that avoided her eye. Blood went from the cut into her eyes, stinging. She became more dizzy from the blood loss. She had lost blood in the other room, and she felt dizzy now. Her eyes closed as she lost conciousness.  
The mand smiled, and brought his knife to her throat, beginning to cut gently across the skin on her neck. Slowly getting deeper and deeper, until it was deep enough to kill her, but not instiantly, it would take about an hour for the girl to bleed out completly.  
He sat back and watched the show.

Reid sat at his desk thinking, when the last peice of the puzzle fit. He knew who had Juliet, and he knew where he lived too.  
"Morgan, Hotch, J.J, Prentiss, Rossi! I know who the UnSub is!" Reid exclaimed, running out to the black SUV. The rest of the team followed and all split up between 2 vans and followed Reid as he drove to the UnSub's home.  
They all piled out after the 15 minute drive. Each one pulled out their guns and approached the door. A child'd whimpering came from the old fashoned basement doors beside the house. Morgan pried the open and Reid desended down the staircase to find the UnSub.  
He froze at that sight. A blonde girl, covered in her own blood laied on the floor. The UnSub noticed Reid and went over to the girl, and held his knife over where her heart would be.  
"Move and I kill her on the spot." the UnSub said. Reid twitched, and the UnSub shoved the knife into the girl's chest, not her heart, but above it. The UnSub fell backwards, dead as Reid rushed to the girl.  
He felt guilt well up inside him. Morgan called for a medic, as Hotch pulled Reid back a bit, everyone was sure she was dead, they didn't bother to take her pulse. The medics came and took the little girl. Reid was shocked with the news that she was alive. He climbed into the ambulince when they took her.

A day later, Juliet was asleep, while in a medicaly induced coma. She would be waking up soon. Reid and his wife sat near her, when they decided to run and get some coffee, a small voice spoke up behind them.  
"Mommy, Daddy?" it asked.  
The couple turned around to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at them.  
"It's ok Juliet, we're here." Reid said.  
Juliet smiled and said. "Did you know that 75% of children who have been kidnapped get killed within the first 24 hours?"  
"yes" Reid nodded.  
"While, I'm not one of them." Juliet said.


End file.
